


Crescendo

by BeeAnka



Series: Sing Me A Song Of Despair [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAnka/pseuds/BeeAnka
Summary: Alongside Sayaka, Mukuro spends more time with her friends. Junko notices.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend drew some lovely art again. Behold, Mukuro has friends: https://inacron.tumblr.com/post/168122380661
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of writing a thing. Technically it's a prequel, though it could be read as a standalone thing. Mostly about Mukuro's time in Fenrir, it'd have more on her character and what she's gone through, as well as her relationship with Junko. Through thoughts mostly, since Junko would be barely in it.
> 
> I'm just writing a bit on the side, so it's not gonna affect this series' update schedule. And I'd only post it once it is almost done anyway. Would probably be around 30k words or so in total. I've only written 2,5k words on it though, so it's not like I'm gonna post it that soon! It'd have an M rating, and would get pretty violent and depressing at points. Well, I'm not sure I'm actually gonna write it all for real! (I probably will though)

* * *

 

On Tuesday, Mukuro doesn't get to spend two hours in Sayaka's room.

She supposes it's fine -- it's not like it makes much difference whether they're spending time together in that room or sitting on the stands by the pool watching Asahina swim. Oogami is there as well, though she's sitting on the lifeguard chair.

"Sakura-chan, the time!" Asahina yells as soon as she finishes her current lap.

"Two seconds over your record." Oogami says, causing the swimmer to let out a frustrated noise.

"It's still amazing, Aoi-chan!" Sayaka shouts from where they're sitting.

"Yes," Mukuro agrees loudly, though she isn't quite shouting. "I wouldn't be able to beat that time in ten years."

"It's not good enough! I'm the Ultimate Swimmer!"

Seeing as Sayaka and her are sitting behind the lifeguard chair, Mukuro can't see Oogami's face, though she's certain the girl is smiling, judging from her voice. "Then simply beat it next time, Asahina."

Asahina pouts, but then she smiles. "You got it, Sakura-chan! I'm gonna kick this pool's butt!" She readies herself and, upon Oogami's signal, kicks off to try and break her record again.

"It's amazing how fast Aoi-chan is." Sayaka marvels. "I bet she's gonna beat her record today, and then she's gonna beat that one tomorrow again."

"She's very determined," Mukuro agrees, watching with some small amazement at how much Asahina's speed keeps building up. "Beating her seems impossible."

Sayaka giggles. "It's kinda cute how you think beating you at something is the greatest compliment you can give, Mukuro-san."

Mukuro feels a bit embarrassed for it to be put that way. "It's not like I'm trying to be arrogant or anything," she defends herself. "I'm a very fast swimmer. It's just a fact. And I also meant it seems impossible for anyone else."

"That's a shame," Sayaka sighs with a sullen look, not quite like one of her dreams was just shattered, but close. "I think it'd be cute if you were being arrogant."

"I'm the most humble person I know." Mukuro jokes, counting the giggle she just teased out of her friend as a success. She is kind of proud for thinking of such a semi-witty quip in just a few seconds. Maybe Asahina was right and Sayaka really is turning her into a serial jokester.

"How'd I do now?!" They both turn back to the pool upon hearing Asahina's yell.

"Less than one second away from your record," Oogami says. "Swim another lap and beat it."

"I will!"

"Aoi-chan is really lucky to have Oogami-san encouraging her." Sayaka muses when Asahina kicks off the pool's edge again, her voice sounding kind of in awe. "She's so cool. If she encouraged me to sing better, I'd dish out Number One hits every week."

Mukuro supposes Oogami _is_ pretty cool, but feels a flash of jealousy like on the day before with Kirigiri. She really needs to stop being ridiculous. "Most of your songs are already Number One hits," she reminds Sayaka. "But you're right. Oogami-san is very impressive." Although she means it, she mostly says the words to spite her own irrational jealousy.

"She'll be the coolest until I see you jump around shooting in that training course." Sayaka teases.

"I've already asked about that." Mukuro says, feeling a bit flustered at the memory of having to ask the teacher if she could bring a friend. "You can watch me tomorrow. If you want."

"That's awesome!" Sayaka's enthusiasm is almost infectious.

"I hope it won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure it won't."

"Did I beat it, Sakura-chan?!" Asahina's sudden yell causes them both to look back at the pool again.

"By 1.7 seconds, yes." Oogami says, sounding satisfied. "Very good, Asahina."

Asahina cheers, and so does Sayaka, shouting words of encouragement as well. Mukuro would feel silly doing either, but she hopes giving an approving nod will suffice.

When Asahina grins back at her, she supposes it does. The swimmer gets out of the water and, after talking briefly to Oogami, approaches the stands.

"They won't know what hit them in the next tournament!" Sayaka exclaims, hugging Asahina with enthusiasm despite the latter being wet. Well, Sayaka is wearing a swimsuit as well, having told Mukuro it's in case Asahina challenges her to a race, which happens occasionally. Mukuro's been wondering about her friend's speed since it was mentioned.

"I never lose!" Asahina boasts, then looks ashamed. "Well, I did one or two times... but that was a long time ago! I never lose anymore! Anyway!" She looks at Mukuro. "Let's race, Ikusaba-chan!"

"I can't, Asahina-san." Mukuro holds up her bandaged hands for emphasis.

"Oh... right." Asahina looks so disappointed that Mukuro feels a bit bad. The swimmer pouts. "Can't you, like, wear plastic gloves or something?"

"Aoi-chan, don't be selfish!" Sayaka admonishes before Mukuro can respond.

"Sorry." Asahina mutters. "It'd be unfair anyway, I guess..."

"The bandages might come off on Thursday this week. I will race you then, or next week at most." Mukuro promises.

"That's so long!"

"Do not be selfish, Asahina." Oogami says, having appeared out of nowhere. Well, out of nowhere for Asahina and Sayaka, who both jump slightly, startled. Mukuro saw her approach.

"You gotta stop doing that, Sakura-chan!" Asahina complains. "How does someone so big move so quietly anyway?"

Oogami hums, which almost sounds like a chuckle. "Perhaps you are simply not perceptive enough. Ikusaba noticed me."

"That doesn't count! Ikusaba-chan was looking in your direction anyway so obviously she'd see you!"

"I didn't see Oogami-san either, and I'm facing the same way as Mukuro-san." Sayaka argues.

Asahina looks at her as though Sayaka has just betrayed her.

Oogami speaks up again, facing Asahina. "I was about to ask if I may participate in the race between you and Ikusaba. It would be interesting to see how I measure up against the two of you."

Asahina seems delighted at the idea. "Yeah, good idea! It'll be great! Do you wanna race too, Sayaka-chan?!"

"That sounds like fun!" Sayaka agrees, then sighs. "I'm gonna be last place for sure though."

"You are a very fast swimmer, Maizono." Oogami says. "I cannot say for certain I would be able to beat you."

Sayaka looks surprised, as well as flattered, for a moment, before she sports a confident grin. "Then how about the one in last place has to buy everyone juice?" She suggests.

"That's not gonna be me, so sure!" Asahina says without any trace of shame.

"I'm fine with it." Mukuro doesn't think she will lose to either Sayaka or Oogami, and even if she did she could live with buying four cans of juice. She'd buy them if they just asked for it too, really.

"A bet? Very well," Oogami says, smiling. "I agree to these terms."

Sayaka puts a hand on her hips and, with an air of feigned arrogance, speaks in a way that reminds Mukuro of Junko's royalty shtick once again. "Mukuro-san wants something cherry flavored, I want something with grapefruit flavor. You should keep this in mind, since I'm not gonna lose."

Mukuro smiles at Sayaka's antics.

Asahina turns to Oogami. "Please beat her, Sakura-chan."

Oogami nods seriously. "I will do my best."

 

-

 

After spending their first hour together with Asahina, Mukuro is glad to be walking towards Sayaka's room.

It's not like she minds watching Asahina swim, and Sayaka and her have plenty of time to talk during it anyway, but she has sort of become fond of that room and its calming atmosphere. Maybe a bit too much pink, but it adds to the charm.

When they turn around the corner and enter the hallway where her room is though, she spots Naegi quite obviously struggling to carry three boxes at once.

Sayaka reacts before her, and quickly strides towards Naegi to take one of the boxes from him. Mukuro follows her example right away.

"Th-Thanks." Naegi gasps out, his face flushed red from the exhaustion.

"Naegi-kun, you look half dead!" Sayaka says. She puts her box on the ground to take the boy's remaining one and puts it down as well, giving him a bottle of water afterwards.

Naegi looks like he's about to protest, but something in Sayaka's face seems to make him drink the water instead. He drinks it all in one gulp, though he's being too hasty, which causes him to end up coughing afterwards. "Thank you, Maizono-san." He chokes out, and some of the red in his face is probably from embarrassment at this point.

"Did you forget to take some things with you when you entered Hope's Peak Academy?" Mukuro asks. She puts her box on the ground as well, figuring it's polite to do so.

"No, I uh..." Naegi scratches his cheek. "I'm actually carrying these for Togami-kun. He asked for my help."

"You mean he told you to do it, so you just did." Mukuro surmises flatly.

"That does seem more likely." Sayaka says, giving Naegi a sheepish look.

"It was more complicated than that..." Naegi weakly argues.

"It doesn't really matter." Sayaka picks up her box again. "We're gonna help you."

"We are?" Mukuro asks, confused. Sayaka gives her a look. "We are." She picks up her box. She isn't opposed to helping Naegi out at all, but the thought of helping Togami by association instead of spending time with Sayaka is irritating. Still, she does owe Naegi.

"You really don't have to." Naegi mutters.

"Don't even try to argue with me." Sayaka warns, and the boy immediately ceases his protesting, realizing it probably wouldn't be very smart to continue. When he moves to pick up his box though, Sayaka's voice stops him in his tracks again. "You should let your arms rest, Naegi-kun. Mukuro-san, you're strong enough to carry a second box, right?"

"Yes." Mukuro puts her box on top of the remaining one on the ground, then picks both of them up while ignoring Naegi's weak protests -- looks like he hasn't given up entirely yet. "Where is Togami-kun's room?"

Naegi leads them to Togami's dorm room, unable to stop himself from assuring that he is perfectly capable of carrying at least one box by himself all the while, though no one listens to him. Mukuro does consider giving him one out of pity, but Sayaka would chastise her for that.

Though Togami has gained two helpers without putting any effort into it, he looks displeased to see both of them when he opens his door. "Ikusaba and Maizono? Naegi, you told them to handle these boxes with care, didn't you?"

"Uh..."

"We've been careful with them." Mukuro says before Naegi can stammer something out, walking through the door past Togami to his obvious irritation. "Where do you want them?"

Togami sighs like he cant believe he's being wronged in such a manner, but answers quickly enough. "Next to the door will suffice."

Mukuro puts them there carefully, though only because Togami will probably berate Naegi if she doesn't, and her friend doesn't deserve that.

Sayaka puts her box down gently as well. She then looks at the room with a smile. "Your room is very nice, Togami-kun."

Mukuro doesn't give a comment, but she agrees. It's definitely not a room she would expect from a rich snob. It's surprisingly humble, though of higher quality than her own, and judging from the three boxes they've carried in, it's about to become even nicer.

"It's a lot better than my room!" Naegi agrees, seeming weirdly happy about that fact.

"My name is Togami Byakuya." Togami says like it explains everything.

"Why did you make Naegi-kun carry your things? Don't you have servants for that?" Mukuro asks, not even trying to judge him. She's mostly curious.

Still, Togami seems to take it as an insult. "Because," he says, almost sighs. "I am not one for calling on my servants whenever I need some manual labor done."

"So you called on Naegi-kun instead?" Mukuro half asks, half says, being thoroughly unimpressed.

Togami smiles thinly. "Precisely."

Naegi laughs nervously, presumably to dispel the tension in the air. "You did have one of your drivers bring that stuff, Togami-kun." He reminds the other boy, though is obviously reluctant about it.

Togami turns to Naegi. "Your point being? I didn't deny not using my servants at all, I merely said I don't make a habit of doing so."

"You still could've asked your driver to help Naegi-kun," Sayaka says in a disapproving tone. "He nearly collapsed carrying all of these, you know?"

Mukuro can see Naegi's face flushing red again out of the corner of her eyes, but Togami scoffs. "If Naegi is foolish enough not to carry them separately, I can hardly be held responsible," he says disdainfully. "And Jeeves is a chauffeur, not a common laborer. I would not debase the man in such a manner."

"Togami-kun is right." Naegi mumbles.

"His name is _Jeeves_?" Sayaka asks incredulously at the same time.

For her part, Mukuro supposes only someone like Togami could hint that he cares about his servants and insult someone who helped him out of the goodness of their heart at the same time. "Naegi-kun shouldn't have tried carrying them all at once," she concedes. "But he didn't have to help you at all. You have no right to insult him. You should thank both him and Sayaka-san for helping you."

"I don't remember asking Maizono." Togami crosses his arms and smirks. "Nor did I ask you."

"I don't want your thanks. I didn't help you, I helped Sayaka-san and Naegi-kun." Mukuro puts her right foot on the nearest box and gazes at Togami dispassionately. "You will thank them. Or I will destroy your things."

"Ikusaba-san!" Naegi protests in a comically high-pitched tone.

Mukuro half expects Sayaka to follow his example, but the idol is giving Togami a stern look similiar to what she assumes must look like her own. "You should thank Naegi-kun, at least." Sayaka says.

"Maizono-san, that's really not..." Naegi's protest trails off, his voice sounding mostly resigned to not being able to stop the current events.

For a split second it looks like Togami is glaring at her, but then he looks apathetic again. "How vulgar," he says. "Fine. You all have my thanks. Now leave."

"Uh... you're welcome." Naegi replies sheepishly.

"Hey, we're all friends, right?" Sayaka says cheerfully as if the last minute didn't happen.

Mukuro removes her foot from the box. Although obviously half-baked, this is probably the best show of gratitude they're going to get from Togami. She's surprised he even agreed to that much, to be honest.

Mukuro walks out of the room, followed by Sayaka and Naegi. She's glad she didn't have to literally carry the boy outside; she almost expected him to stay and try to apologize to Togami for her behavior.

"That was so cool, Mukuro-san!" Sayaka gushes right after leaving the room, suddenly clinging to her arm like a koala bear.

Mukuro can feel the familiar heat spreading across her face. "It was nothing." She mumbles.

"You wouldn't really have destroyed Togami-kun's things, right?" Naegi asks the question as though he's afraid of the answer.

"I would have." Mukuro says. Wasn't it obvious she was going to do that? She isn't someone who bluffs often.

Naegi looks horrified. "Togami-kun really isn't that bad," he says a little defensively. "He would have thanked me in his own way later."

"Now you don't have to look forward to it!" Sayaka chirps, though it's obvious she's somewhat forcing her optimism.

"You shouldn't let anyone push you around," Mukuro tells Naegi in what she hopes is a good mix between concern and seriousness. "If you take it too far, your kindness will become something other people use to step on you."

"Isn't that still better than not being kind at all...?" Naegi asks, scratching his cheek.

"You shouldn't stop being kind. That's why I like you." Mukuro says, frowning at the way Naegi's cheeks start tinging pink. "But being kind to someone who insults you while you help them isn't a good thing."

"Mukuro-san is right," Sayaka interjects. "What about being kind to yourself, Naegi-kun?"

Naegi looks at both of them nervously. "Maybe you're right." He mutters, then smiles slightly. "Thanks for helping me. And uh... thanks for standing up for me."

"Friends do that sort of thing." Mukuro simply says. It sounds like it's the correct thing to say, and judging from the way Naegi's face lights up it is.

"It's the least I could do after teasing you so much yesterday." Sayaka agrees, giggling. "Besides, carrying that box was a pretty good workout."

Mukuro glances at her. "It's not really much of a workout."

"Geez, be quiet." Sayaka swats Mukuro's arm playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Naegi exclaims. "I just remembered. I need to go help Celes-san too! Uh... something with tea, I think."

"Don't forget what I said about people stepping on you." Mukuro reminds him. Ludenberg might even do so literally -- she seems like that kind of person.

Naegi smiles. "When in doubt, I'll always choose to help another person. But I'll keep what you said in mind, Ikusaba-san."

"Alright," Mukuro says. She hopes he means it. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep you."

"Don't overwork yourself." Sayaka advises.

"I'll try my best! See you guys later!"

"See you."

"Bye bye!"

They watch him go down the hallway and disappear around the corner.

Mukuro wonders if he'll be alright. She might investigate on some of those favors Naegi seems to do for his classmates -- something tells her the ones for Togami and Ludenberg aren't just one-time things. She doesn't like the thought of other people pushing him around.

"Y'know," Sayaka says, smiling, still looking down the hallway. "Naegi-kun is actually kind of cool in his own way."

"Not really." Mukuro says flatly. Naegi is many things, but after some consideration she's arrived to the conclusion that he doesn't fit any vague concept of 'cool' she is aware of.

"You're awful!" Sayaka chastises, sounding both aghast and amused.

"I'm not trying to insult him..."

"I know, I know." Sayaka giggles. "You're so blunt, Mukuro-san. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Thank you," Mukuro replies, her face heating up again, and she wonders if there is a point where this entire feeling hot thing becomes less intense. She has to give a compliment in return. "You're funny. That's one of the things I like about you." She doesn't exactly have a whole lot of humor, so the fact that she thinks Sayaka is funny must mean something.

"Your reactions to my jokes are funny too!" Sayaka says. "Now come on, let's go to my room!"

 

-

 

They don't stay in Sayaka's room for long, both of them, but really mostly Sayaka, deciding to spend their time together on the roof again instead. The roof is nice too, so Mukuro has no problem with leaving the room.

As soon as they're sitting down, Sayaka pulls out the juice cans. "Passionfruit," she says. "I think you'll like this one, Mukuro-san!"

Mukuro doesn't know what 'passionfruit' is, much to her shame, and takes a sip. With the taste comes a memory. "Oh, it's maracuyá," she mumbles. Upon Sayaka's questioning look, she elaborates. "Maracuyá is the Spanish name for passionfruit. I like it a lot." She drinks deeply from the can to prove her point.

"I think we've found a winner!" Sayaka says with a bright smile. "Looks like Queen Cherry has finally been dethroned!"

"It had to happen sooner or later, I suppose." Mukuro drinks from the can until it's empty. "Do you like it?"

Sayaka takes a sip. "Not my favorite, but it's pretty good."

"By 'favorite', do you actually just mean the most disgusting juice you've ever drunk?"

"Geez, I don't count those!"

Mukuro's wants to tease the other girl for once, but it's cut short when she feels her phone buzz. "I'm sorry," she tells Sayaka while taking it out of her blazer's pocket. "Junko-chan gets annoyed when I ignore her texts for too long."

"You've already told me that," Sayaka says, smiling. "It's fine!"

It's not Junko though.

 **Tsumiki-san:** I-I'm so sorry, Ikusaba-san, but could I trouble you to come to my room in the next few minutes so I c-can change your bandages? I won't h-have time to do it later, since I-I'm going somewhere. I'm in the nurse's office, n-not my room today.

Mukuro frowns. It's like the universe doesn't want her to spend time with Sayaka alone today. "Hey, Sayaka-san," she begins, though then she is unsure whether to go on her own or invite her friend along. "I told you about Tsumiki-san, who takes care of my injuries every day. The Ultimate Nurse."

Sayaka tilts her head. "Yes, of course. Is she telling you to go to her so she can do that right now?"

Not exactly the way Mukuro would put it, mostly because she can't imagine Tsumiki 'telling' anyone what to do. "Basically, yes. It's only going to take five minutes or so. Do you want to wait here?" Honestly, she almost doesn't want Sayaka to come along, isn't sure Tsumiki is ready to meet the Ultimate Idol yet.

Sayaka pouts. "No, no. You're supposed to ask: 'How did you know that'? And I'd reply: 'Because I'm psychic'. Geez, you're always gonna ruin that joke, aren't you?"

"I'm not doing that intentionally or anything..."

"That's the worst part!" Sayaka says, laughing a little. "Anyway, sure! I'd love to meet Tsumiki-senpai."

"Please don't tease her too much." Mukuro requests. "She is very shy."

"I'll go easy on her," Sayaka assures. "Cross my heart!"

Cross her heart with what? Well, not important. "I trust you." Mukuro says flatly, unsure if she actually does. Sayaka is kind of a sadist, she's come to realize that.

They leave the roof -- all too soon -- and make their way to the nurse's office on the first floor. Mukuro makes a comment on how the old school building is remarkably similiar to the current one, though she just gets accused of flaunting her knowledge again by a playful Sayaka, who argues the old school building must be inferior for not having a nice roof garden. Mukuro mentions it's probably called a terrace, but Sayaka won't have any of it.

Tsumiki is visibly surprised when she sees Sayaka arriving along with Mukuro in the nurse's office. "Ikusaba-san... who- who is your friend?" She tries to smile, but looks at Sayaka as if she's a ferocious tigress instead of a seventeen year old girl.

"I'm Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Idol!" The eponymous girl chirps with so much enthusiasm Mukuro hopes it won't literally knock Tsumiki off her feet. "Mukuro-san told me how well you've been taking care of her injuries, Tsumiki-senpai. Thank you so much!"

Tsumiki blushes so hard it causes Mukuro to be on edge, so she can react in time to catch the nurse in case she faints. "Th-Thank you, Mai-Maizono-san!" Tsumiki visibly strains herself to force the words out of her in an alarmingly squeaky voice. "I'm ju-ju-just doing my d-duty!"

"That's really admirable." Sayaka says, more subdued, apparently having realized she overdid it a little.

"She's definitely the Ultimate Nurse." Mukuro agrees. It's a pointlessly obvious thing to say, but Tsumiki looks happy upon hearing it.

"Th-Thank you both v-very much." Tsumiki says, her voice sounding slightly less squeaky than before. "Ikusaba-san, y-your hands...?"

Tsumiki does quick, efficient work like always, and not even Sayaka watching the entire thing with obvious interest causes her to make a mistake or work slower, in spite of seeming like the kind of person who would do both things under pressure. Mukuro supposes she _is_ the Ultimate Nurse, so it shouldn't be surprising.

Mukuro feels like she has to talk about something, considering they're friends now. She kind of wants to ask why Tsumiki stutters over text messages, but Sayaka being here would probably make that too embarrassing and private of a question. Still, there is another thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, Tsumiki-san," Mukuro says. "You said you wouldn't have time to change the bandages later. Why is that?"

Although still concentrating on the hands, Tsumiki smiles. "A-Ah, that is... I mentioned that I wanted to go to a pharmacy to Komaeda-san, a-and I got really bold and asked if- if he wanted to come along."

Spending time with a friend in a pharmacy somehow fits Tsumiki perfectly. "That's great," Mukuro says. She turns to Sayaka. "Komaeda Nagito-san is the Ultimate Lucky Student of Tsumiki-san's class," she explains. "Although unlike Naegi-kun, he actually is lucky."

"Y-Yes," Tsumiki agrees. "He has won the national lottery half a dozen t-times."

"Really? Having luck as an actual talent sounds pretty awesome. I'd love to see him play against Celes-san." Sayaka muses. Then she smiles at Tsumiki. "You're going to the pharmacy to improve your talent even more, right?"

Tsumiki gapes at Sayaka. "H-How did you know...?"

"I'm psychic!" Sayaka says triumphantly.

"Wha...- Really?!" Tsumiki almost shrieks and her eyes widen.

"Just kidding! I just have really good intuition." Sayaka chirps, and Tsumiki relaxes a little, even cracking a smile, although it's nervous.

"There really aren't that many reasons why Tsumiki-san would go to a pharmacy in the first place." Mukuro points out, followed by Sayaka promptly sticking her tongue out at her childishly.

Tsumiki giggles at the scene, and finishes wrapping the new bandages around Mukuro's hands. "It- it should heal b-by Thursday. I-If not, then Friday."

"Thank you, Tsumiki-san." Mukuro says like always.

"You did a great job, Tsumiki-senpai!" Sayaka praises.

Tsumiki's face gains a good amount of color again, just when it has subsided a bit. "Th-Thank you, b-but I-I'm just doing my duty. A-And," she mumbles, looking at Mukuro in an almost frightened manner. "Ikusaba-san and I a-are friends..."

"Yes, we are." Mukuro agrees, causing Tsumiki's fear to leave her face. That's good, she looks better without it.

"Do you want to exchange phone numbers, Tsumiki-senpai?" Sayaka asks the nurse. "I realize I'm being a bit forward, but I want Mukuro-san's friends to be my friends too."

"Of- of course!" Tsumiki exclaims, and although she looks utterly baffled, she starts fumbling inside her pocket without hesitation, not unlike she did yesterday when agreeing to Mukuro's same question, though today it's an apron instead of the school's brown blazer.

They exchange numbers, and Mukuro feels oddly... glad for some reason she doesn't quite grasp. It seems like it could be a nice friendship. Sayaka has made at least some effort not to tease Tsumiki today, and she hopes that continues until the latter is used to the former a little. If not, she will just have to ask Sayaka again.

The confusion at Sayaka's request has seemingly turned to delight when they say their goodbyes, Tsumiki seeing them off with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, and Sayaka matches it easily. It's sweet to watch, and Mukuro can feel herself smiling.

"I like her a lot." Sayaka declares, while they're both walking towards her room once again.

"Tsumiki-san is nice." Mukuro feels she has to bring up the admittedly mild teasing. "You held yourself back a lot, but still almost gave her a heart attack."

"I didn't know it would be so bad!" Sayaka defends herself. "Geez, she's really cute though."

"She would combust if you said that to her," Mukuro says flatly. "Please don't say that to her. Ever."

"You're tempting me." Sayaka teases. "I won't, I won't. Is she really that shy?"

"It's not just the words, it's also the fact that you're one of the prettiest girls in this school. So..." Mukuro trails off, feeling embarrassed that she just called Sayaka that..

Sayaka blinks. "Tsumiki-san would be nervous because I'm a pretty girl?"

"Well, yes. She likes girls and-" Mukuro stops herself, realizing too late what she's just said.

"Oh." Sayaka looks surprised, but there's no way to tell if it's the good or bad kind. "That's-"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Mukuro blurts out, thoroughly ashamed with herself. She is supposed to have better discipline than this, yet she's betrayed Tsumiki's, her friend's, trust. They're still in the hallway though, so she whispers the next words. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"I won't!" There is no trace of humor on Sayaka's face. She starts speaking quietly as well. "I would never tell that to anyone. Don't worry." She looks at Mukuro, her eyes softening. "You didn't mean to say it, Mukuro-san. It was an honest mistake."

"I shouldn't have." Mukuro mutters, and she only faintly realizes Sayaka's reaction means she has nothing against girls who like other girls. It's kind of strange, she's just started assuming this is the case at one point. Considering the rather blatant flirting sometimes, it was probably obvious... but still. It might not have been flirting, or it might have been a joke and there would be disgust at the real thing.

There is an uncomfortable silence until they reach the room, but upon entering Sayaka breaks it almost right away. "Well," she says, giggling. "My contract technically forbids me from dating anyone, but I don't really care about that. If I was gonna date anyone, they'd just be my little secret. As far as dating goes, I guess Tsumiki-senpai _would_ be pretty high up in the list." She winks at Mukuro.

There is no jealousy this time -- it's _Tsumiki_ \-- and more importantly... did Sayaka just admit to liking girls herself? Mukuro stares at her. "Are you saying... you would date another girl?"

Sayaka grins. "Yeah, guilty as charged. Not that I've ever dated anyone. But, you know, I'm up for dating anyone. I love people, not genders." She bursts out laughing. "Just kidding! Wow, can you imagine if I said that? That'd be so pretentious. To be honest, I don't even know my sexuality. I feel I'm okay with the concept of dating a guy, but then when I think about it more I'm like... there's no way I can actually see myself doing that. I guess labels are for soup cans. Just kidding! But seriously, I don't think I can label myself yet."

Mukuro is a bit taken aback by the rambling, and she realizes that Sayaka must be feeling incredibly nervous. "Sayaka-san, it's okay," she assures her friend. "I'm a bit confused by what you're saying, but you're fine the way you are. If you dated a girl, I wouldn't think any less of you. Not at all. I..." She might as well just say it. "I'm a lesbian myself. I've only recently realized that. So I'm not the worst person you could have told that to, really."

Sayaka stares at her. "Wow." She whispers. "We really came out to each other in the stupidest way imagineable."

Mukuro can think of a lot more stupid things, but... "Yes," she agrees. "It's probably up there."

"No, wait, I mean- I'm sorry! Ugh..." Sayaka groans. "I mean, it's great you're a lesbian! Sorry for reacting in such a bad way, I was just taken aback by how suddenly we told each other..."

"It's fine," Mukuro dismisses. "It wasn't a big deal to me when I found out. I'm still happy I know though."

"I'm glad you're happy!" Sayaka says, and she suddenly looks nervous. "If I may ask... how did you find out?"

"I spoke to Tsumiki-san and-" She stops herself before she outs Komaeda as well, and she feels another wave of shame crashing over her. She needs to apologize to Tsumiki later.  "And another person. They helped me realize it." Mukuro answers.

"Why did you talk to them to begin with though?"

"Um..." There's no way she can say that. "I saw a celebrity. And found her really amazing. I suppose I just developed a silly crush on her, so I got curious about it." It's not technically a lie, but...

Sayaka is relentless though. "And who is that celebrity?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say that." Mukuro mutters.

"Can I guess?"

"I don't-"

"Does she have blue hair?"

Mukuro freezes. "Wh-What?"

"Is she..." Sayaka hums thoughtfully. "A singer?"

"Sayaka-san..."

"Maybe part of an idol group?"

"Please stop!"

Sayaka's eyes flash like she's just woken up from a trance. "Mukuro-san," she murmurs. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me until you're ready."

Mukuro nods, ashamed at her outburst. "I'm sorry too. I just need more time to think."

"Well." Sayaka smiles hesitantly. "I won't go anywhere, so tell me whenever you're ready."

"I might never tell you." Mukuro immediately regrets the words upon seeing the hurt look on Sayaka's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sayaka smiles again, but it looks fake. "Don't apologize for telling me the truth, Mukuro-san. It's okay. I should leave-"

"It's not your fault!" Mukuro all but shouts -- the last thing she wants is for Sayaka to leave like this. "It's..." She pauses to regain her composure a little. "It's really not your fault. It's because of me."

"Because of your past." Sayaka says, a look of understanding flashing across her face. It's only one half of the truth, but Mukuro doesn't have it in her to correct it. "Oh, Mukuro-san, it's really okay." She makes a move to embrace her, but stops herself. "Can I hug you?" She asks timidly.

Mukuro nods, unable to refuse. She can't stop herself from leaning into the hug either, feeling pathetic for doing so.

"Just tell me when you feel ready. If you can't, then that's fine too," Sayaka murmurs into her ear. "But please realize that I'm more understanding than you might think." She pulls back a little so they're face to face, smiling gently. "Have some faith in me, okay?"

Mukuro feels if she stares at Sayaka longer, she'll tell her entire life story right here. "Yes," she agrees, closing her eyes. "I will try. I'm sorry, Sayaka-san."

"Please don't apologize, Mukuro-san. I'm sure you have a good reason."

"I do, but..." Mukuro can't say more. She opens her eyes. "I think I need to be alone for a while."

Sayaka looks disappointed, but has an understanding smile on her face a second later. "That's okay," she says. "But please don't beat yourself up over it. I can wait, honest!"

"Thank you." Mukuro mumbles, feeling possibly the most affection she's ever felt for Sayaka before. "Thank you for caring... for not pushing me."

"I care about you a lot, Mukuro-san." Sayaka leans forward into the hug again and squeezes her gently. Then, she murmurs something into Mukuro's ear that almost makes her heart stop. "And I won't date anyone anytime soon, so don't worry about that." She pulls back and smiles brightly, though there are obvious traces of nervousness in her face.

"I..." It's obvious what they've both been talking about this entire time, but neither were actually supposed to _say_ it. Sayaka has a knack for shattering expectations, Mukuro supposes. "I won't either..." A pointless thing to say, but she isn't sure what else there is to say. Denying it would just be impossible at this point.

There is a rather long silence where they just stare at each other, and Mukuro isn't sure whether it feels awkward or not. "Well," Sayaka breaks it eventually. "I should probably leave, right?"

"I'm... yes." Mukuro says. A part of her wants to ask Sayaka to stay, but she really has to be alone right now. "I hope you have a nice evening, Sayaka-san."

"You too, Mukuro-san." Sayaka pauses, like she wants to say something else, but then quietly leaves the room.

Once she is alone, Mukuro is almost overwhelmed by her feelings. She sits down on her bed, her legs feeling like they're made of jelly.

She might be wrong about this, but ... Sayaka just basically agreed to being her girlfriend if she wants her to be, just coming a bit short of explicitly saying so. She wasn't just imagining it, was she? No... there's no point in trying to fool herself. It's been pretty obvious, and not just today.

It would be so easy to just agree to it, to let herself get swept away by her emotions.

But... she can't do that. Can she? Sayaka deserves better.

Then again, she's already deceiving the girl by merely being her friend. All for the sake of her own selfishness. What's the difference?

No... there is a big difference between friend and girlfriend. And this is a line she can't cross.

Mukuro lies back and stares up at the ceiling. So much for trying not to care. If everything was so pointless, why would she care?

She remembers the emotion in Sayaka's face, how they've gazed into each other's eyes, and feels something warm spreading inside of her. The realization that Sayaka actually likes her back sets in, pushing her other thoughts and doubts aside.

She feels heat searing across her face, and presses it into her pillow to cool down, trying her hardest to suppress an undignified squeal.

Sayaka likes her back.

Sayaka _likes_ her.

Romantically.

She almost can't believe it, even though she's accepted it just a minute earlier.

Her phone buzzes. She smiles. Is it Sayaka, maybe?

She looks at her phone. She stops smiling. It isn't.

 **The Most Beautiful Hopelessly Awe Inspiring Being In The Universe:** come to my room

Mukuro gets off her bed to obey, the excitement she's just been feeling slowly being replaced by something more cold.

 

-

 

"The head of security?"

She regrets the redundant question right away. If Mukuro wasn't standing behind Junko and brushing her hair, she would probably be able to see her sister's eyes narrowing right about now. "Congrats," Junko says flatly. "You figured out how to remember a name."

"I'm sorry, Junko-chan. You just mentioned it rather abruptly..."

Junko makes an inquisitive sound, one that Mukuro can't help but associate with whining. "What're you talking about, sis? Is a soldier supposed to question orders? I told you to do it. Get it done."

"Of course, Junko-chan," Mukuro agrees, chastened. "I'm so-"

"Y'know, as far as catch phrases go, 'I'm sorry' is kind of really fucking lame. I'm sick of it, so cut it out!" Junko snaps, turning around and grabbing the hand that is brushing her hair. She looks at Mukuro with obvious irritation in her eyes. "If I hear you say that to me again in the next couple of days, I'm gonna rip out your tongue and just glue it to my boot permanently. Not like it's gonna make a whole lot of difference."

Mukuro nods, and Junko releases her wrist. "If Sakakura has anything to hide, I will find out." She all but promises to her sister while also wondering if she was tempting fate with her thoughts on the man the other day.

"Don't screw this up." Junko warns, then turns around again.

"I won't." Mukuro resumes gently combing her sister's hair.

The idea of having to keep so much hair in perfect shape at all times is incomprehensible to her, but Junko is the Ultimate Fashionista for a reason. And while it looks absolutely amazing, like everything Junko wears, she doesn't think having to spend so much time on one's hair would be worth it. Well, not for her. Her sister isn't a soldier, meaning that pragmatism doesn't figure in. Not that Mukuro would let her hair grow that long if she couldn't fight anymore for whatever reason either. And it's not her style anyway. She isn't very fashionable or anything. Not like Junko... or Sayaka.

She wonders how Sayaka would look with Junko's hairstyle.

"I know you won't." Junko suddenly says. Considering it's been about five minutes since Mukuro said her last sentence, she's rather confused. And she's thinking about other things as well... about Sayaka.

"Junko-chan?"

"You're spacing out a lot today, sis. Alright, enough of that." Junko gets up from her designated make-up chair and admires herself in her handheld mirror. She reaches back without looking, and Mukuro immediately puts the comb into her hand. Correcting a few mistakes that Mukuro apparently made during combing it, Junko sighs. "Geez sis, you should be glad you're too ugly to be a model. You can't even comb my hair without screwing up."

The apology is on her lips, but Junko has made her stance on that obvious. "I hope I'm improving a little with each time." Mukuro mumbles.

"I guess you do." Junko says, then snickers. "Hey, remember the first time you combed my hair? It looked like a natural fucking disaster afterwards!"

Mukuro doesn't find the memory as funny. "You were mad..."

"Aww, Mukuro-chan," Junko coos. "Don't tell me you still feel guilty for that. I know you were crying and all, but it's been like... what, seven years?"

"You were _really_ mad," Mukuro mutters. She smiles hesitantly. "But then you were laughing."

"Yeah, and you were still crying!" Junko snickers. "I thought, there's no way someone can be this bad at combing hair and just lost it! Honestly, I'm surprised your first instinct on seeing it wasn't to stab someone."

"Combs don't make good murder weapons." Mukuro dismisses.

"Maybe not good, but they're probably fun." Junko muses. "Anyway, remember what I did afterwards?"

"Junko-chan..." Mukuro says, almost groaning. This tends to happen when Junko brings old memories up, even if the memory has nothing to do with it at all.

"Tickles!" Grinning wildly, Junko lunges at her and starts... tickling her. Since Mukuro is not ticklish in the least, she just stands there and can barely refrain from rolling her eyes. Still, what she can't refrain from is letting out a slight giggle. "Aha!" Junko yells in triumph. "You've finally admitted to it!"

"No, it's just that seeing you do that is funny." Mukuro explains, causing her sister to pout. Even back then she hadn't been ticklish or anything, it's just that the act of Junko doing it was too funny and random not to improve her mood. Ever since it happened though, Junko hasn't ever believed her on not being ticklish after being told so.

"You're just too proud to admit it." Junko huffs, then continues in a similiarly dramatic fashion, still trying to tickle her in vain. "Even after your cute little sister took it upon herself to save you from your inner darkness and doubts, you still won't admit it."

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." Mukuro protests.

"Not on anything important," Junko concedes, finally retracting her hands. "But on something dumb like this? My prideful older sister would definitely lie to preserve her dignity."

"That's not true." Mukuro mumbles. She gets an idea, a risky one, but doing this might be worth the potential retaliation. "Dignity, you say?" She asks, feeling an odd mix between excitement and fear. "Would a prideful older sister do _this_?" She shoots out her hands to tickle Junko's sides, who promptly shrieks with laughter while also threatening to do unsavory things to her if she doesn't stop, albeit it sounds so incoherent that it's impossible to make out what she's actually saying. Junko falls on her bed, Mukuro following behind, still tickling her.

She almost can't believe what she's doing. It's just so... childish. Is it the influence of people like Sayaka and Asahina? Is it because she's been feeling giddy ever since speaking to Sayaka just before? But she can't deny that it's fun to tickle her sister, and it does seem like Junko is enjoying it too. Despite the threats and all that.

Eventually though, she stops and gets off her sister to lie next to her. Junko's laughter decreases. "Wh-What's gotten into- into you, sis?" She asks, still giggling breathlessly.

"I don't know," Mukuro says truthfully, grinning. "But I bet you didn't predict this."

Junko scoffs, but she's grinning just like her. "You realize you're gonna have to comb my hair again, right?"

"I like combing your hair, Junko-chan."

"You're gonna brush it afterwards too!"

"I like doing that as well."

"Of course you do." Junko says, rolling onto the side to look at her. Mukuro, still laying on her back, follows her example. Facing each other like this, Junko's grin turns sharper somehow. "You looooove me, don't you? I'm the most important person in your life. Right, sis?"

"Yes." Mukuro answers resolutely, but is confused.

"I don't even have to ask, do I?" Junko echoes Mukuro's own thoughts. She stops grinning. "Y'know..." She reaches out with her right hand. Mukuro suppresses the urge to wince, but before she knows it, the hand is softly petting her hair. "At least you're not useless at everything. Your hair looks good ever since I made you use a conditioner."

"I'm glad I used it correctly. I had to look up how to do it though." Mukuro admits, but she can only hear her own voice faintly. The sensation of the hand on her head as well as the praise are making her feel dizzy.

"You've done a great job researching," Junko says _(praises)_. "But then you always do that, don't you?"

"I... I try to." Mukuro murmurs, unsure on what to feel right right now, unable to comprehend the current situation.

"You've never let me down when I tell you to do something important." Junko's lips turn into a smile, far from her earlier grin. It looks... almost genuine. "And you love obeying me, don't you?"

"Yes." Mukuro says. She does, of course she does.

"What a good dog." Junko snickers, but it only lasts for about three seconds before that smile is on her face again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to wonder," Mukuro says, returning the smile. "I won't leave you. Ever."

"Aww, Mukuro-chan!" Junko squeals, scooting forward. "You're so cute and loyal! Give me a hug!"

Mukuro wraps her arms around her sister immediately. She doesn't know what made her feel so affectionate, but doesn't really care. The only thing that matters is that she's embracing Junko for the first time in what feels like an eternity. And Junko is even returning the hug.

"I love you, Junko-chan." Mukuro mumbles.

Then, Junko whispers a question into her ear. "You love me more than Sayaka-chan, right?"

Mukuro pulls back to look into her sister's face. Sayaka? What does she have to do with anything? Still, Junko asked her a question. "Yes," she replies in a quiet murmur, and for some ridiculous reason she feels guilty. "I love you more than anything. You're my baby sister."

"You love me more than all of your new friends combined, don't you?" Junko persists. "You wouldn't leave me for any of them, would you?"

"I would never do anything of the sort." Mukuro says. Junko can't honestly believe she would ever do such a thing, can she?

Junko tilts her head, giving Mukuro a puzzled look. "Then how come you've been spending time with everyone but me lately, huh? Hanging out with your baby sister becoming too lame for you?"

Mukuro feels her eyes widening in alarm. "No, that's not it at all! It's just you haven't asked me to spend time with you."

"Oh?" Junko pulls away from the hug, looking at her cooly. "So unless I'm _begging_ my older sister to come hang out with me, she's just gonna neglect me in favor of all those lame-ass losers? Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Mukuro denies with fervor. "No, that's not what I meant! It's just that- that... you don't like when I bother you, so you're the one who always takes the initiative. I don't want to annoy you, that's all."

"So it's my fault, huh? Is that what you're saying? I can't believe you!" Junko gets off the bed and glares down at her.

Mukuro sits up, moving with deliberate slowness so she doesn't provoke Junko. "But," she says meekly. "I did ask you to spend time with me last week."

"And then you cancelled." Junko replies. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? Are you trying to provoke me?"

"No! That wasn't your fault!" Mukuro argues. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it, but it had nothing to do with you. And- and I would have gone if you had insisted!" She realizes too late she's just apologized, but Junko doesn't seem to care at the moment.

"Are you saying it was my fault for not insisting then?"

"No, no! Nothing is your fault! It's- I just felt horrible because of my own stupidity, that's why I cancelled. It was my fault!"

"Just because you asked me one week ago doesn't mean you do it often. Are you too stupid to realize that? It proves nothing."

Mukuro licks her lips. "I know, but... when I try to spend time with you on my own you usually throw something at me and tell me to leave."

Junko rolls her eyes. "Oh, so just because I'm _sometimes_ in a bad mood means I never want to hang out. It's not like the stuff I throw ever hits you anyway, so get over it. Obviously I wanna spend time with my big sis, you just always catch me in a bad mood because you have a sixth sense for being a disappointment or something."

"I... I had no idea." Mukuro feels guilt seeping through her veins. "I didn't realize you wanted to spend time with me." She would feel so happy at this fact if the situation was different right now. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive, Junko-chan. You're right... it was all my fault."

Junko doesn't look satisfied, but the intensity of her glare has lessened. "Yes, it was," she says. "Stupid, useless Mukuro."

"I'm so- I mean..." Mukuro swallows, carefully standing up. "I can spend more time with you, if you want. I would love to."

"Are you sure you have enough time for that?" Junko asks icily. "Aren't you too busy hanging out with your precious friends?"

"Who cares about them?" Mukuro dismisses her friends and smiles at her sister, hoping it looks reassuring. "You're more important than anyone else."

It's not like she doesn't care about her friends, but compared to Junko? They might as well not exist.

Junko steps a bit closer to her. "Even more important than Sayaka-chan?" She asks in a more quiet tone, and her voice has lost its coldness.

Mukuro feels her heartbeat pulsating in her neck. "You're more important than anyone else," she repeats. "That includes Sayaka-san."

Junko smiles. "Say it. Say: 'You're more important than Sayaka-san'."

"You're..." Mukuro inhales and looks into her beloved sister's eyes. She thinks about when she left to join Fenrir, remembers the look in Junko's face, remembers how all she's wanted since was to make her sister happy. That's why the next words are easy to say. "You're more important than Sayaka-san."

Junko hugs her again, squeezing her tightly and stroking her hair. "Good." She whispers the word into her ear sweetly. She pulls back and kisses her forehead, snickering upon seeing Mukuro's surprised expression.

"I love you so much, Junko-chan." Mukuro mumbles breathlessly.

"Oh, Mukuro-chan..." Junko murmurs, pressing her forehead against hers. Their eyes meet, and Mukuro almost feels like she's being hypnotized.

"I love you too."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me, I was LOATH to end it like this after the previous chapter, but once I've written it nothing else seemed right.
> 
> Don't blame me, blame the muse...
> 
> (I couldn't think of anything to make Sayaka not call Mikan the word "senpai", so there you go! I finally had to use that word!)


End file.
